


Ron’s Late Night Secret

by Dontaskplz



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, LS2020, M/M, Malfoy, Ron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontaskplz/pseuds/Dontaskplz
Summary: Ron gives in to temptations.
Relationships: Ron/Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Ron’s Late Night Secret

Ron Weasley knew he shouldn’t be sneaking into the Slytherin dormitories. But he always secretly had a fetish for what he shouldn’t have.

Malfoy had told him 4:20 AM sharp. Ron told Harry that he needed a late night on his own to cram for the Potions final, which Ron legitimately, desperately needed to study for, but he said fuck it. He was so thirsty. Malfoy was worth it. Even if he’d never say so out loud. Harry would murder him if he ever knew.

Ron approached a surprisingly anxious-looking Draco Malfoy, pacing while smoothening back his perfectly coiffed silvery blond hair. His heart beat a little faster seeing Malfoy worked up over him.

When Malfoy spotted Ron, the ginger lad could see Malfoy’s defenses build up with the quickly-formed hardened expression on his face.

“Weasley. I’m surprised you managed to get into the Slytherin dorms. I guess you’re actually smarter than you look,” teased Malfoy.

“Fuck you.”

“Yes, I believe that’s exactly why you’re here.”

Ron approached Malfoy, attempting to exude more confidence than he actually had. He noticed Malfoy’s expression soften on his pale, impossibly clear face. If Malfoy was even a little bit nervous, Ron might actually have the upper hand here. Ron looked into Malfoy’s bluish-grey eyes, which were like pools of clear ice water. He put his left hand softly on Malfoy’s cheek. Malfoy looked away, then turned his gaze towards Ron’s hand and slowly, put his lips to Ron’s palm. Ron literally had Malfoy in the palm of his hand. And he couldn’t wait to take advantage of it.

They kissed passionately. Ron had wanted this for so long. He felt himself getting aroused.

Pressed against each other, they made their way to Malfoy’s room, conveniently a single room after Malfoy’s father had made a considerable donation to the Slytherin Quidditch team. Ron pressed Malfoy against his desk, fully aroused, feeling Malfoy just as aroused, Malfoy’s hands wrapped around Ron’s waist. He was ready to do so many dirty things to his best friend’s enemy.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a flyer on Malfoy’s desk. There, in bright, animated blue text, was the phrase:

“MAGICAL LAW ENFORCEMENT LIVES MATTER”

And with that, Ron went soft.

He pulled away from Malfoy’s grasp.

“Seriously?”

“Weasley what the bloody hell, keep kissing me!”

“I know you’re a Pureblood arsehole but did you REALLY have to be an “all lives matter” dickbag too?”

Malfoy still looked distraught, but then realized what Ron was on about. “I thought the point of this arrangement was to see past our differences in the interest of mutual satisfaction.”

Ron thought of his friends, flooded with thoughts of Hermione’s eloquent speeches about the racial tensions brewing between the muggles. He felt a wave of guilt, then anger.

“No mate, I guess I’m not fucking with you. Be better. Cheers.”

And with that, Ron left Malfoy staring open-mouthed at his behind, enraged. Ron was quietly pleased to leave Malfoy wanting.

LS2020


End file.
